Marry Me
by WritingFromTheSoul
Summary: "You wear white, and wear out the words 'I love you'" Tiva songfic to Train's "Marry Me"


_Rrring! Rrring!_

Ziva flipped open her cell. "Hello?"

"Hey, Ziva."

"Oh. Hey, Tony. What's up?"

He paused. "Would you like to…come over to my apartment tonight?"

She laughed. "What's the cause for castration?"

Now it was Tony's turn to laugh. "I sincerely hope you mean _celebration_, because I want my manhood to stay as it is for the time being."

"Enough talk about your manhood. And answer my question."

"I don't know, I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang."

"Hang where?"

"No, it's an expression. Just, do you want to come over?" he asked, slightly impatient.

"Sure. Be over in five." Ziva shut her phone.

Ziva walked up the steps to his apartment. She recognized his number. Just as she was about to knock, she heard the sweet, soft melody from behind the white door. It sounded like guitar, and, by what she heard, it was very skilled. It was familiar and strange all at the same time; it was joyous yet melancholy, music of the likes of which she had never heard.

She knocked firmly on Tony's door. The sweet melody stopped abruptly. She heard footsteps, and then the door opened to Tony's smiling face. "Hey there, Zi." He said, gesturing for me to come in. Ziva stepped over the threshold and into the apartment.

His nice compact apartment was clean and tidy, except for the occasional T-shirt thrown here and there. Ziva sat her things on the counter of the small kitchen, and looked around. "Nice apartment." She commented casually. "Thanks. It's usually gross, actually." Ziva raised her eyebrows. "Yeah, you didn't need to know that." He said slowly. He turned. It was then Ziva noticed the black Fender guitar sitting in the corner, on a stand.

"You play?" she asked, pointing to it.

He picked up the guitar. "Yeah. I wanna show you something." He said, placing the strap over his shoulder.

He began to pick something. His fingers became a blur as they flew across the strings, creating the sweet tune she had heard before. She sat next to him, on the wooden floor.

"Are you giving me a show, Tony?" She asked with a sly smile.

He grinned. "If you want me to."

He began to sing.

_Forever can never be long enough for me  
To feel like I've spent long enough with you_

He stared into her eyes, his green emeralds meeting her deep brown ones.

_Forget the world now  
We won't let them see  
But there's only one thing left to do_

Ziva leaned closer to him.

_Now that the weight has lifted  
Love has surely shifted my way_

She laid her hand on Tony's shoulder. Tony smiled at her.

_Marry me  
Today and everyday  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe_

_Say you will, ooh  
Say you will_

_Is it possible that Tony is singing…to me?_ Ziva wondered, still entranced by the sweet melody from the guitar.

_Together can never be close enough for me  
To feel like I'm close enough to you_

"Close enough to you…" Ziva murmured. She scooted closer to him, her warm body pressing up against him.

_You wear white  
And I'll wear out the words "I love you"  
And "You're beautiful"_

_Now that the wait is over_

"I've waited for such a long time, Zi." Tony said. Her eyes watered up, and a delicate tear fell onto her jacket sleeve.

_And love has finally shown her my way…_

_Marry me  
Today and everyday  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe_

_Say you will, ooh  
Say you will_

Tony ended his song with a final strum. "Tony, that was beautiful!" Ziva cried, throwing her arms around him.

"Don't get all grabby on me, now." Tony said, his voice muffled by Ziva's hug. "I still need to do something." She let go of him, tears still in her eyes. "And what is that?"

Tony stood up, and put down his guitar. "Ziva, there is a reason I played that song for you."

She cocked her head. "I do not understand."

He grabbed her shoulders. "When you strode into my bullpen all that time ago, I knew you there was something different about you. When I told you I couldn't live without you, in Somalia, I wasn't lying. I was under truth serum." He chuckled. "But you, Ziva. You changed everything I thought I knew about love. You taught me truly how to love. And as much of a lovesick teenage boy I sound like, I mean this as much as it is possible to mean something."

Tony got down on one knee

"Tony what are you doing?" Ziva asked, confused.

He pulled a small, black box from his back pocket.

"I only have one question now. Ziva David, will you marry me?"

He opened the box to a dazzling diamond ring.

_Marry me  
Today and everyday  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café_

_Say you will_

"Say you will." Tony whispered.

Ziva's hands flew to her mouth. _"Tony! _Of course I will!"

She threw her arms around him, and she kissed him, deeply. She twisted her fingers into his ruffled brown hair, and he placed her arms around his waist. The ring flashed on her finger.

_Say you will…_


End file.
